Full of Suspense Master Chief!
by MySiGGY
Summary: Title says all. When the judge had enough of Duncan, they send him to boot camp. But when Courtney, daughter of the Head Chief, goes there too, what will happen to our favorite couple? Full of suspense, drama, action, and romance. Currently on Hiatus!
1. Why?

(A/N)

Me: Yea yea, I said I was going to update my other stories… but I didn't want to lose this idea either!!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA.

Xxx

"DUNNNNCAN!!!!" screamed a parole officer from a distance. Footsteps were luring farther in the distance. The office took out his flashlight and rapidly shined it everywhere. No sight of anyone.

The alarms went off and the guard dogs barked as a criminal have escaped the juvie hall center. That criminal was name Duncan. Duncan was an average teenage punk rocker boy. He has a green Mohawk, several piercings, tattoos, dog collars, and more. He wore his casual black skull tee over a long sleeve white short with blue slightly sagged shorts.

Backup came up to the officer asking which direction he has gone. The officer shrugged while the others took out there flashlights running towards the dark alley. Duncan was sprinting across the lonely streets with a duffle bag around his arm.

Xxx

(Duncan's POV)

Breaking out. Check.

Escaping the officers. No.

I'm still running for my dear life waiting to hear the sirens finally come on, signaling it's my time to hide from the paparazzi of cops. I let out a deep sigh and ran my fingers down my green Mohawk. Things could not get worse.

The sirens went on.

Bingo, it did get worst. I gasped and threw my duffle bag over a fence to the backyard of someone's house. I hopped the fence and grabbed my bag. I'd like to call this little stunt, fence hopping. You see, when the cops are around the corner, just hop a fence. Easy as pie. That way you can cut through a whole block.

I threw my bag over another fence, easily getting my way through the yards. I heard screeching through the neighborhoods. There close behind.

The flickering of red and blue lights were surrounding the night sky, making my heart rate go up. I quickly threw my duffle bag over the fence once more giving me at least 4 more houses to hop over. There would be no time. Think Duncan, think…… a hah!

I smirked to myself and threw my duffle bag and me over to the backyard that was the best. Why the best? Cause there's flowers, trees, fruit, oh did I mention a pond? Yeah, that's right. The pond is what I'm aimin' for. I threw my bag inside the pond making it make a splash sound, and I went in as well. I took a near bamboo shoot and placed it in my mouth, making me able to breathe. Taking my last breathe, I sat down in the pond, waiting to hear the sirens turn off.

(25 minutes later)

No sound of the sirens here or there. Looks like bad man Duncan escaped once again!

_Ding – dong_

I heard as I lifted my head up and removed the bamboo thing out of my mouth. That thing sure was helpful, but it was really nasty tasting…. Erg.

"Excuse me ma'm, have you seen this boy?" asked an officer talking to the old lady who lived at this crummy place.

"Huh? Boy? Why aren't you a good looking boy scout!" exclaimed the old hag. I chuckled a moment or too since it seems that the old hag had bad eye sight.

"Err herm. Ma'm I can assure you that I am a police officer and we are trying to track down this boy." Said the officer.

"Well you ain't doing a good job at it are you?" asked the old hag.

"pffft." I said to myself smirking once more.

"May we take a look around?" asked the officer again.

"Why sure sonny."

(No one's POV)

The 4 officers stepped inside the senior's house, inspecting it with there flashlights.

"I'll check the back." Pointed out one of them as he began opening the back door.

Duncan heard it coming. He knew he had to hide or run. But there was no use on running now. He took the bamboo shoot and placed the nasty thing in his mouth once more, slowly crawling back down into the water.

The light reflected off the boundaries of the fences surrounding the garden.

_No sudden movement… _thought Duncan, as he kept breathing in.

The flashlight flickered to a Rhododendron bush, then to the many colors of the rose bush. Slowly making its way to the pond, were Duncan wasn't visible.

Duncan shut his eyes making the water moss make its way into his head. He suddenly felt a slimy feeling tickle down his cheek and near his hands. He opened his eyes and saw the 3 koi fish brushing itself against his skin.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to burst out laughing. But now way he could, the officers would find his hiding spot and cuff him up just like that.

The light flickered off, signaling to Duncan that they gave up on this house.

His eyes calmed down and he relaxed his stiffen body still underwater. He got up and stretched. When he saw a bright light right on him.

"THERE HE IS." Yelled the cop as the others ran toward him with cuffs in there hands and there flashlights.

Duncan yelled and silently sweared to himself as he took his soaked duffle bag and started to make a run for it.

But it was too late.

The 4 cops cuffed him down and patted his clothing, incase he was holding a weapon. Which he was.

"Check his back pockets." Commanded the officer.

"Woah man, easy, don't you think that's a little too strange?" asked Duncan playfully as he was still forced to the ground.

One of the officers checked his pockets, "What's this…" said one of them. He took out a red pocket knife in his hand from Duncan's pants.

"Just a pocket knife, you know, camping." Lied Duncan slyly still grinning his cocky smirk.

"Nice try, I'd like to hear you say that in court." Announced one of men smirking back as Duncan's smirk faded into a casual frown.

They pushed Duncan into the police car and headed over to jail, where they will make a call to the court house.

Xxx

(1 day later, Courtney's POV)

"Courtney. Can you please come down here?" asked my mother from a far.

I yawned and stretched my arms. Brushing my bed head and dressing up into my casual gray vest over a white formal tee with my olive green capris.

"Yes…?' I asked not wanting to be here this early.

You see, my mother would never call me down for something that's good news. It would always be very bad news… like one time; my mother told me that my father and her were getting divorced. Which they are now… and like that one time when my mother ran over my cat… But that's a whole other story.

I went down the stairs carefully and slowly not wanting to approach the bad news too quickly. Once I finally got there I saw my mother sitting on the living room sofa with her hand locked onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Oh, hi err…. John." I greeted as he nodded and my mother smiled.

"I have great news Courtney dear." Announced my mother smiling widely now.

I leaned against the staircase handles waiting for the horrible news…

I raised an eyebrow.

"John and I… are getting married!" she exclaimed as she hugged John.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Time felt like it stopped.

Seriously?! MARRIED?!?!?! John?! My step-father?!?!? Okay… it's not like I don't like John, it's just that, he's head chief of the military for crying out loud! I loved my _real _father; he was actually sophisticated and was actually a person I can socialize with! I mean, have you ever socialized and make a brief conversation with a military officer? I don't think so. My dad was a judge; he works at the local court house. Much more sophisticated then a military father! Much more. I mean, he always wears his Head Chief uniform with the buttons and sashes and that goofy hat! When my father wears a proper suit. Like I said, it's not that I don't like him; it's just that he doesn't look like a person who would support my mother.

"Uh-uhm… married?" I asked, sweeping away my weird facial expression into more of a calm and happy one which is a 100% lie.

"Yeah! I knew you'd be happy honey!" my mom said as she stood up and hugged me. John stood up too.

"I'm glad you came to an agreement Courtney." Said John with a smug facial expression. I was ready for a hug, but he just took out his hand, ready for a handshake.

Please, what kind of father would not hug his own newly daughter? I'm guessing he never had kids. Mm-mm.

I smiled a fake smile and took his hand and kindly shook it.

"So since you guys are getting… err… married." I started still smiling. "How may I address you?"

John hesitates and spoke. "You can address me as Chief."

I stared at him blankly. "Okay… Jo--- Chief."

I smiled at my mom and she gave a warm smile back. I then walked to the fridge where they wouldn't hear me.

"Breathe in Courtney, you're tough, be strong! You won't let a teeny tiny thing break you apart!" I convinced myself. I whimpered a bit. I opened the refrigerator, and screamed really loud inside of it. Closing the door behind. I walked away to my bedroom.

Xxx

(Courtney's Mom's POV)

I smiled at my daughter then I looked at John.

"So." I said.

"I need to talk to you Mary. About Courtney." Said John. I nodded in agreement.

"Well?" I asked in confusion.

"Courtney, she's highly smart right?" asked John.

"Of course, our daughter is always a high standard well taught young lady." I exclaimed.

"And her school, her grades?" asked John again.

I thought. What is he getting to?

"Her grade point average is always a 4.0, her school teaches her much although she knows the basics and high standards already." I explained as John nodded.

"Well, I was thinking…" John started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"She should take advance classes."

"Oh, what an excellent idea honey!"

"In a new school."

"Oh…. Well anything to keep my baby girl well taught and full of education. What school shall we enroll her in? We need to save up enough money for the enrollment. How bout NewBridge High? Or maybe…"

"Wawanakwa Military School for Young Adults." John said.

"Wa-wa-wana-who?" I asked dumbfounded. I never heard of such a school.

"Wawanakwa Military School for Young Adults. There they have strict teachers who will teach our Courtney ever lesson she needs. She would be ready to go to college in no time. She might even get a scholarship for being in that school." Explained John

"That sounds expensive. Much more then I would bargain for. But a scholarship? We would do fine with that." I said properly.

"No need to worry Mary. Remember I told you, I am Head Chief of that school, followed by my vice principal. Courtney would be enrolled for free on my orders." Explained John again. I felt like so giddy inside. My daughter, going to a highly proper school for free!

"Oh john!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

Xxx

(Courtney's POV, the next day.)

My mom told me that she had other good news. Which meant bad news again. Sigh, if only my week can get worse… I entered the kitchen to see my mother eating a plate of salad next to my…. Step father. Or would I have to say. Chief…

"Honey I have great news!" she said as she took a bite out of a carrot stick, I poured a glass of OJ for myself.

Great news equals horrible news. Newsflash!

"Yes mother?" I said ever so kindly taking a sip out of my orange juice.

"You're going to your father's school!" she exclaimed smiling happily.

I spittaked my orange juice.

"WHAT?!" I screamed which startled John and my mother.

There was no response after that, just overjoyed smiles from my mother and that stupid dull expression from Chief.

"Boot Camp?!" I asked, shocked literally, I don't care if it offended Chief, cause, he's not actually my father! I mean, what kind of a father would make her daughter call him Chief?!

"Don't think of it like that honey, think of it as… military school?" explained my mother.

"Military?!" I said astonished clasping my hands over my agape mouth.

"School." Said Chief.

"W-why?" I asked scared.

"Courtney dear, you're very and truly smart, me and your father thinks it's best for you to go to this school." Explained my mother.

"I don't want to join the navy!!" I screamed.

John sighed. "It is not the navy. Now, you are not going to go through boot camp---"

"Hah! So it is boot camp!"

"Well yes, but you will be only attending the school porcine." Explained Chief.

I stayed quiet. Not wanting to pick a fight with my so called 'father'

Everything was quiet, until my mother's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" answered my mother. "Okay, I will be right there. Yes. I am sorry for not coming. Okay. I'll do my best. I'll see you there Kreg."

"Daddy called?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. We have to go to the court. They need a back-up lawyer and apparently I'm the only one who can substitute." Complained my mother.

"We can head out today, Courtney, pack your bags." Explained Chief. I grinded my teeth.

Xxx

(Duncan's POV, Court house.)

"Duncan, this is the 17th time I saw you. What do you have to say for your self?" said Judge Kreg.

"No worries Kreg-o, I'll take my famous seat." I said playfully sitting in the cold wooden chair.

The police that stood next to the Judge was glaring at me and whispering to Judge Kreg. It was then that the jury started coming.

"Duncan, you're lawyer will be substituted with Miss Ambers." Said the judge.

Just then a tall middle aged lady came in. "That's Mrs. Brookefield." Said the lady.

A young mocha haired tan girl came in after her, she took a seat in the back where I couldn't see her. Dammit and she was hot too.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Brookefield I'll be your lawyer this evening." Whispered mrs. Brooke blah blah, she looked just like that hot chick.

"Whatever." I grunted as the cop told us to stand, then sit. I mean why stand when you're gonna sit anyways.

"Duncan Calton. Tell me. What happened." Asked Juge Kreg-o.

"Nothin' special." I asked stubbornly as Mrs. Brookefield nudged me.

Judge Kreg snarled and asked the Juvie Hall head weirdos.

"You're honor, I can assure you that this young man has been in enough trouble."

Judge Kreg hesitate then spoke. "Very well, Duncan your very special."

I smirked. "Why is that your _honor_."

Judge Kreg smirked back.. "You're the one who has jury duty the fastest. I hear by sense Duncan Calton to military duty at Wawanakwa Military for Young Adults. Case close." He said and with that he banged the wood block.

I heard someone choke in the back. I looked at the mocha haired girl and she yelped out a WHAT.

I smirked.

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Good, bad? If it was bad, don't worry, I bet ya it will get good…. Heh heh…..

Tell me what you think


	2. Meeting some people in hell

(A/N)

Me: Thanks for the reviews guys!

To:E-D-Songy-12, I've heard of that movie, but never actually watched it, hopefully it will be different. :)

To:The SpaceCowboy XD, I see you notice! And I will be changing it soon.

To:TrueJackVP408|Update Soon!|pankeckes|, thanks!

This chapter is for you guys!

Xxx

(Courtney's POV)

"Come on now Courtney, were almost there." Said Chief. After court we went straight to the school aka hell.

I huffed and crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, but my so called father just scolded me to stop, saying that it would be better for me.

"John… Chief…. Don't you think that I would fail this school on day? What if---" I started.

"No what if's Courtney. It's for the best." He replied turning the car to the right.

I crossed my arms more tightly and jammed earphones in my ears, listening to my iPod. I soon fell asleep.

(a moment later…)

"Courtney, were here." Said John shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and gasped. The place was so dull, it looked like prison! But in my terms, this is prison.

"I can't believe I'm here." I murmured. John raised an eyebrow and marched to the biggest building.

Lots of "soldiers in training" were marching everywhere, jogging two and fro, most people stared at me, looking at my oddly sophisticated clothing. I was wearing a pricey dress and coat, making me look like some rich snob. Which I wasn't!

"Hey pretty lady, come by often?" said one of the guys jogging.

Another whistled and gave me a head to toe examination. I shivered as he observed my body.

I turned around and saw a stupid punk I saw earlier staring at me and whispering into my ear. "I suggest you backaway now Princess unless you want a pile of hungry dogs chasing after you hot bod."

I glanced at him, filling chills on my spine. He glared at the others as they backed away slowly. But it was no use. He just walked away shoving each and every one of the stupid military people. Others came circling around me, I gulped not wanting to disturb there training since they look like they can beat me into a pulp. When I heard a loud whistle, not coming from one of the guys.

All of the men surrounding me made a line, putting there hands above there foreheads. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"CONTINUE YOUR TRAINING MAGGOTS, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME MORE THEN A HUNDRED PERCENT TODAY." Yelled John.

I whipped around making John look at me.

"Please keep up with me. You're schedule has been already printed, and Mr. Mclean will deliver it to you once you head down into the main lodge." He said as he turned around and marched down the trail.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the other way, heading to the main lodge. My heels click clacked making some guys turn there heads. It's like they haven't seen a proper young lady for years. I wouldn't blame them since there such cretins, they deserve to be in this horrible so called school.

Almost there to the lodge. I reached toward the main entrance door when it burst open smacking my bad away.

"Do you mind!?" I said picking up my dropped bags.

A hand approached me, and I quickly grabbed it. I held my bag tightly when I looked up to see the person's face.

It was a boy, tall, handsome maybe even. He had a flashy smile and black hair, tan skin. His tag on his chest said Cooper.

"Hello… Mr…. Cooper. Pardon my stupidity." I said smiling weirdly hiding my blushing cheeks. Wait! Me blushing to this cretin? Please. At least he looks decent to talk to.

"Cooper. Justin Cooper. And why is this young beautiful lady doing here?" he said letting go of my hand. I smiled.

"Well if you must know, I'm going to this school now." I said finally walking in the lodge. He flashed a smile making my heart flutter.

"Well then, this face can't get gorgeous itself, I must be going back to my cabin." He said saluting me and winked as he strutted out the door.

I sighed dreamily, his face was perfect. Too perfect. I snapped back in realization and walked to a room that said Mclean.

I knocked once politely.

No answer.

I knocked twice politely.

Still answer.

I knocked three times politely, Three the charm.

Finally I heard someone say Come in.

I entered quiet as a mouse. There was a tall chair and a big desk. The windows were shut close and the blinds were shut close also.

"Hello?" I asked, the chair spun around revealing a young man, maybe 20's-30's petting a fat cat. I raised an eyebrow. Am I in a movie or something.

"You must be Courtney! Hi I'm ! Co-Head Officer of this eh hem school." He said still petting the over weighted cat.

I smiled nervously. "Uh… nice to meet you Mr. Mcle…"

"Shush! Don't call me that, please. Call me Chris. Mr. Mclean is practically my dad dude. I mean seriously. I wouldn't like to be called that. I mean, would you like to be called Miss…." He looks at a piece of paper then crumples it up throws it in the air and it lands in a trashcan. "Miss Brookefield? Now would you?"

I put my hands on my hips and placed my head held high. "I actually like being called Miss Brookefield. It's more proper way too…"

"Blah blah blah… yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, here's your schedule and you're cabin is Cabin H." he said as he handed me a paper.

I looked at it wide eyed. "Cabin? But I am the daughter of the Head Chief around here! I must sleep in a more environmental place!" I scoffed.

"Well little miss bratty, this is the environment. And that, *points to cabin* is where you'll be sleeping. Enjoy!" he said as he pushes me out of his office, and chugs me down the hall. He slams the door.

"Sheesh, these people are a bunch of loons!" I said walking off to the cabin, bag in hand, paper in the other.

I turned the knob to see a blonde haired girl sitting on the top part of the… bunk bed.

"No way, a bunk bed?" I said narrowing my eyes in disapproval.

"Hey! You must be my roommate! My name's Bridgette, nice to meet you." She said lending me a hand. I politely shook it, smiled at her then set my bags down on the bottom bunk.

"Courtney. My name's Courtney. Pleasure to meet you too."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well I bet you won't like it here. I mean I don't." she said groaning.

I blinked and raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean? It seems like a lovely room." I said feeling the soft cotton texture of the cotton blankets. Wayyyyy too cheap.

She giggled and hung upside down from her bunk, being able to see me sitting on my bed.

"Not the room silly. The camp. It's brutal as hell I tell ya'. The guys are total douchebags and the girls are strict and dumb. Well not you, I hope." She giggled again as she plopped on my bed too.

After a long conversation of laughs and giggles a loud knock came in from our door.

"Courtney? Is there a Courtney in here? Head Mistress Heather would like to see you." Said a weird voice. It sounded like all the words ended with a th. Almost like how one of my friends at home use to talk with braces.

"Well I guess this is your call to head out. I'll meet you at dinner. Until then!" Bridgette said saluting to me.

I saluted back and smiled I opened the door to see a short nerdy looking girl with glasses and braces, she wore a side pony and was smiling widely. She had a camo shirt and pants along with military boots too.

"Uh hi." I greeted. She saluted.

"Cadet Brookefield Captain Heather would like to see you if you can please follow me we'll be with her shortly." Explained the girl, her tag on her shirt said McBunker. Odd name.

We marched, well she marched… to this cabin, Cabin A to be exact. When we opened the room, there was a bunk bed, and a queen sized bed too that was all pink and white laces.

"OoooOOOoh Brenda! Did you bring the daisy white nailpolish? I sooooo need a frenchie right now!" said a girl on the bottom bunk, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a dumbfounded look on her and she was smiling fiddling with her hair. She looked very idiotic.

"It's Beth, Lindsay. And no, Where's Heather?" asked 'Beth'

"Uh I don't know. Is that Heather?" 'Lindsay' said as she pointed to me. She is stupid.

"Oh! This is Courtney! Courtney Brookefield." Said Beth.

"Yes pleasure meeting you guys, Beth. Lindsay." I said shaking Beth's hand, then Lindsay hand.

When I shook the blonde's hand she didn't let go. I raised my eyebrow as she examined my hand.

"Wow, like velvettttt! Although your nailpolish is a little… tacky." She said.

I whipped my hand out of her palms and looked at my nailpolish. I loved this color!

"Uh… thanks." I complimented. I turned around to see Beth saluting me.

"Sorry ma'm Heather is not here today, you'll have to see her next time, an appointment will be registered for you in a week, be sure to check in with Master Chief later on today." Saluted Beth as she closed the door on me.

I scoffed and flipped my hair as I clicked clacked my way. I walked into the cabin, and took a brief nap.

(Duncan's POV, 3:37 PM.)

"Alright you dickhead, here's your cabin." Said the officers as they threw me, literally, threw me in the cabin with my duffle bag too. I grunted as they slammed the door.

I looked around and saw a blind face looking at me. The dork was wearing a dorky suit that looked like a stupid boy scout would wear. Hat, hanker chief, and all.

He saluted me. "Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth at your service!" he said.

"Grreat… A bathroom attendant. Alright Doris. Put yourself to good use and put away my stuff. " I said as I threw my bag at him. He fell head first.

"My name's not Doris! And more like a cabin attendant. Which I'm not! I'm your roommate! And also Captain McGrady. One of the head commanders of this battlefield!" he said.

"Well this ain't a battlefield, and put away my clothes. And ROOMMATE?! No way am I having a roommate. Not like juvie. MmMm" I said shaking my head.

Harold gasped. "You've been to juvie? This means you need special training and I'm here to assist you sir! First you must meet up with Captain Smith and Captain Wong." Harold said. "Captain Smith will be at the drill course right now, just find a couple of people with guns." He said pointing to the window.

"Over there Master Chief will be there at training in the bootcamp section. Chris would be at his front desk if you have questions or complaints, and I'm here for special training." Explained Harold.

"Yeah yeah Doris." I said walking away to the 'drill course'

I was walking along, minding my own business when I finally found the group of losers with guns. Guns I can handle. Hell yeah, but what they were doing was something a cheerleader or a flag twirler would do.

"Ahahhah!! Duuuude, one suggestion, never twirl a gun like that. It's so girly!" I said in front of the whole drill team. They gasped.

"Explosivo es no likey actitud!" said a red head twirling the rifle to and fro.

I smirked when turned around when I was face to face with some dude. He had jet black hair, a built in tone, and green eyes. An anger frown went across his face.

"LISTEN UP SOLDIER, I DON'T WANT YOU GIVING CRAP TO MY TEAM YOU HEAR. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20! Nah I'm just kidding, my name's Trent. Captain Smith to you maggot." He said grinning.

"Duncan Calton, and I'm not dropping down." I said knuckle touching him.

"Horn's gonna be blowin' soon. You better report back to the flag." He said as he commanded the drill course.

I nodded and headed to a pole with the weird flag on it.

(Many minutes later)

Trumpets were booming in the air, signaling its time for the recruits to meet up.

I heard Doris marching happily and kinda gay-ly. As he sang in the navy…

"In the Navy!!~ We want you we want you we want you as a new recruit!~" he sang

"News flash. This isn't the navy idiot." I said as I pushed him down.

I heard a phew giggles and chuckles and grunts.

"ATTENTION!" yelled Trent man.

"Sir yes sir!" replied a few people.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS. YOU MAY HAVE HEARD THAT HEAD OFFICER CHIEF BROOKEFIELD'S DAUGHTER WILL BE HERE. I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE ON YOUR PERSONAL BEST AND I WANT EVERYONE TO CARE FOR MISS BROOKEFIELD IS THAT CLEAR MAGGOTS?!?!?!" he yelled. Seriously, he probably killed my ear drums now.

"Sheesh, take a pill." I said rolling my eyes.

"SPEAKING OF MAGGOTS, I NEED EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO BE IN TIP TOP FORM FOR THE ENTRANCE OF MISS BROOKEFIELD. GRAND MASTER CHIEF WILL HELP YOU WITH THAT" he yelled back at me now with a bullhorn. People gasped, giggled, and did crap. I just rolled my eyes.

"DISSSSSSSMISSSSS!!" and with that all the troop people ran out in to there cabins. I was going to slouch over there when I was yanked by my Mohawk.

"SHEESH MAN, DON'T F-CK THE HAWK." I yelled at the man. I looked up to see a tall muscular man with a grunt angry face on him.

"MAGGOT I WANT YOU IN TIP TOP SHAPE DID YOU NOT HEAR CAPTAIN SMITH?!" he yelled. His badge said Master Chief.

"Whateverrrrrr aHHHG." I screamed as he yanked on it harder. Jesus Christ, do you know how much it hurts to be yanked by your will by this dude?!

Moments later, he dragged me to this tent, where there was a chair, a mirror, scissors, a comb, and a razor.

He tied my to a chair, duct tape all over. And took out the shaver.

"That green goop is out of here maggot!!!" he explained smiling deviously as the razor inched closer to my hawk.

"NO, OH GOD PLEASE NO NOT THE HAWK!! ANYTHING BUT THE HAWK…" I screamed. Closer and closer to crept to touching the green of my hair. When Master Idiot stopped looking at a certain person who entered the tent.

"What's all the commotion here?!" she asked, she as in, her voice was high pitched…

"AND YOU ARE?" he asked angrily.

She flashed a smile and grinned. "Courtney Brookefield. At your service."

She held out a file with her signature on it and another signature on it saying Head Officer 'Field. It was the same girl who looked just like a Princess from earlier I saw. She was hot hell yeah, but she looked different. Like she just woke up.

"Miss Brookefield." Said Master Chief as he saluted her. She smiled.

"You didn't answer my question _Master Chief_, what's with all the COMMOTION!?!?!"

"This maggot doesn't want me to shave off this crap!" he said as he rubbed my hawk. Yeah it felt good, but it was weird.

"UGH. You perverted Neanderthal! Here." She said giving me the paper.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It states that anything will be dismissed once you sign here. Keep it. And shut up." She said pointing the line and handing me a pen. I smirked as she glared, but blushed.

(Courtney's POV)

And just to think I woke up from my sleep I was disturbed by a stupid annoying perverted Neanderthal that actually semi saved me from other stupid annoying Neanderthals. Sheesh. I handed him a paper as he signed it clearly stating that any problem will be dismissed aka he doesn't have to shave his disgusting green Mohawk.

He handed it to Master Chief and he growled. "Find LEAVE MAGGOT."

He nodded and walked out of the tent with me behind.

"Thanks Princess, I owe you big time." He said smirking at me.

"One. MY NAME ISN'T PRINCESS. Two. Of course you owe me you pathetic ogre." I said playing along with his name game. Seriously, this guy was worse then the others.

"Ooh feisty, rawr." He said annoyingly. I rolled me eyes and turned my back on him.

"Shut up." I clearly stated as I walked off to Cabin H again.

(A/n)

Me: Not much DxC action in here, but there will be in the next chapter!

Duncan: I sounded like a wimp

Courtney: You are a wimp.

Duncan: Bite me.

Courtney: Maybe I will.

Duncan: Fine.

Courtney: Fine.

Me: Fine!

D+C: *looks at me*

Me: Sheesh, sorry.

Review :D!

I know this may seemed rush, but yeah… the next chapter will be 10x better!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. DeCaff Coffee

(A/N)

Me: yesh I know the poll clearly stated people want one of my other stories to be updated first. Well I'm waiting for more people got that?

Duncan: Right…

Me: Anyway here's chapter 3 everyone! Cookies Duncan?

Duncan: Who knows what you did to those. You could've poisoned it!

Me: True… *smirk* Courtney?

Courtney: I'll pass on that last remark.

Disclaimer- I do not own TDI or TDA.

Xxx

(Duncan's POV)

I watched little miss Princess walk back to her cabin. Cabin H huh? Luckily I'm in Cabin G. Lucky Princess, she gets to be a good little neighbor for her prince.

I decided to walk back to my cabin too. When I opened the door the nerdling was looking at a leaf under a microscope.

"Pffft haha! Wow and I thought you couldn't get any nerdier."

He turned around. "Nerdier isn't actually a word roomy. For your information, I'm looking at a dead caterpillar. My little furry legged friend had a quick death. One that's not painful. One that will be remembered forever. Look! His cells, there still alive! And it's been 4 hours too! Can you believe that?"

"Okay I didn't here anything you said, and seriously, you need to find something cooler to do." I said as I lied down in the top bunk.

"I wouldn't sleep if I were you. The horn will be played right about now----" before he could finish his sentence a trumpet started blasting in the air.

"Dinner time! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" he said as he walked out of the cabin.

"I wasn't sleeping dorkahontas!" I said as I threw my pillow to the ground and walked out too.

I glanced at the right side, no sign of Courtney coming out. Looks like she's sleeping in. And Doris called me sleeping beauty.

I walked to the lunch room and stood in line behind Harold and this dude with a cowboy hat. The line didn't take long to move. Inch by inch we started getting towards the horrid smell which I think was the food. I looked up at the Chef, Master Chief Hatchet to be exact.

"No way you're the chef." I said smirking.

He took his ladle and plopped a goop on my tray.

"Dig in soldier, you'll need it." He laughed.

I turned around and looked at my food. It jiggled slightly.

"Oh man. This is not appetizing." I said.

"You tell me bro man. Hey I'm Geoff! Usually the coffee and the drinks are better then this crap." Said Geoff as he pointed to the small coffee maker.

"Duncan." I said putting out a hand.

"Alright Duncan my man, you'll have a blast here! Not really. But hey, it's cool. Well the people are. Anyway! Grab a cup and sit down!" he said walking off to a table.

I shrugged and dumped the crap into the trash. Took an orange mug and filled it with coffee. De-caff. I don't want a rush. I looked around the cafeteria tent. Two large empty tables together with white table cloths with gold laces. Candles, and fancy fine china. There were other tables scattered around the room. There were all cruddy like the one Geoff was sitting with.

I took a seat at the plain wooden table. I sat across from Geoff, near a large guy holding a bunny, a blonde girl, a red head, and a large girl.

"Duncan my man! Let me introduce ya to my bro's and bra's" Geoff said.

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee.

"This' my girlfriend Bridgette." He said slinging an arm around the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Duncan was it?" she asked.

"Yea." I quickly responded taking another sip of coffee.

"This is Izzy, E-scope, Esquire, and Explosivo." Bridgette said pointing her mug at the red head.

"Hi! I'm E-scope! Izzy isn't here right now! But if you like I'll tell her to meet up with you! But be aware! Izzy's not single! Ahaha!" she said taking a big slurp from her coffee mug.

"Is that de-caff?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course!!!!!!!!!!" she replied taking more slurps.

"Yeah, don't believe her." Geoff said he took a sip of his coffee. "Over there is DJ, and his pet bunny."

"Hey bro! Nice to meet you." He said as he petted the rabbit, it coughed a bit.

I grinned and took another sip.

"Over there is LeShawna." Bridgette said pointing to the large girl.

"Wassup ya'll! LeShawna in the table! Now look at you, looking all tough. You better not be one of those other cadets. Woohwee, they are some messed up people." She said.

"Right…." I replied taking a sip when a pale girl took a seat near Bridgette.

"Duncan, this is Gwen." She said as Gwen banged her head on the table multiple times.

"What? Is she a wack job?" I asked.

"Shut it." She replied banging her head continuously.

"Gwen baby, what happened?" asked LeShawna.

"Ugh! Where can I start…" she started. "Well, I saw _him _in the lunch line. Oh my god, he was so gorgeous… I tried to make at least one decent conversation with him when Chef startled me with his crap and I spilled my dinner on him!"

"Pfft HAHAH, nice one goth girl." I said smirking. Geoff and DJ laughed with me and knuckled touched me while Gwen glared.

"Aw it's okay Gwen!" Bridgette patted Gwen's back. "She likes Captain Smith…" whispered Bridgette.

I raised an eyebrow.

Bridgette and Gwen sighed dreamily. "He's like one of the hottest guys around! He's so well built and he plays guitar~!" they both said.

Bridgette glanced at Geoff. "B-but I have you babe!"

"Right back at'cha babe!" and with that they started lip locking.

I rolled my eyes when Trent caught my attention.

"ATTENTION." Yelled Trent as he lined up next to a 3 chicks, Doris, a… I think a chick… and another nerd.

All of the guys (and I mean girls too) stood up in a saluting way.

I slowly stood up too quickly taking a last chug on my coffee. I stood in a saluting way too. Trent walked down the line of the 5 people next to him.

"Please salute your Captains." He said.

"Captain Noah Montgomerie."

"We salute to you Captain Noah Montgomerie!" the people said around the room. I looked at whom they were saluting to. To be specific. The tan nerdling with the stupid book in his hands.

"Captain Heather Wong."

"We salute to you Captain Heather Wong!" I looked again and there was this hot chick with large sunglasses that you can see your reflection from.

"Captain Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth."

"We salute to you Captain Harold Norbert… Cheever…. Doris…. McGrady… the fifth…" they said slowly.

"Captain Eva Hemrock"

"We salute you Captain Eva Hemrock!" so it was a girl…

"And Captain Trent Smith." He said as he announced himself.

"We salute to you Captain Trent Smith!" then they all sat down.

"DISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMISS"

"Sir yes sir!" they said as they sat down.

Geoff was kissing Bridgette, LeShawna was staring at Captain Doris, Gwen was staring at Captain Trent, DJ was petting his stupid rabbit and I was stirring up trouble. Which was actually coffee. Izzy was gone. Which didn't apparently matter.

"How come you guys didn't 'salute' to those two chicks there." I said pointing at a blonde ditz and a short geek.

"That's Lindsay and Beth. They follow Heather around like a servant. It's stupid." Gwen said as she snapped back from her day dream and sipped some of her coffee.

Minutes went by and no sign of Princess. Sheesh she has to come up sometime right?

"Alright enough of you teens. Sheeeeeeeesh, bunch of maggots. Anyway we want you guys to be extra nice to our lovable new student here. Which in fact is the daughter of Mr. Fields. Be aware of that. Actually no. Don't be since it'll make a lot of drama." Chris said banging on a table with a knife. He grinned a stupid grin at us and we all rolled our eyes.

"What's up with him?" I asked whispering to DJ.

"He wants to make his own reality drama tv show. Never succeeded, and got stuck here as a job." DJ whispered back.

I nodded my head.

"Glad to introduce Head Officer Field's and Miss Courtney Brookefields." Chris finished as the two of them entered the camp. We all stood up and saluted them and sat back down.

"No ho ho way… Princess is the daughter of the head man himself?" I said surprised to the gang.

"Seems like it. She looks like a total prep." Snarled Gwen.

"Yeahhh…" I sighed smirking.

"OhhHHHhHhh Snap! Duncan's got it bad for her!" Geoff said. I turned around and furrowed my eyes.

"Do not! Besides, she's a total Princess." I said.

"Oh so Courtney's Princess? Makes much more sense now." Bridgette exclaimed as she continued lip locking Geoff.

I calmed myself down. "Do they always do that?" I asked Gwen and DJ, which they nodded to.

Trent marched into the middle of the tent. "Were gonna begin night training in a half an hour. I want you maggots be prepared IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?"

"Sir yes sir!" we all said as we walked out of the tent.

Courtney was talking to her dad. Nodding at whatever he's saying. She walked out head out high and clicked clacked her way out. What to do for 30 minutes? Ah yes. Annoyance of the Princess.

I hid next to the tent and surprised Princess as she yelped. I grabbed her on the shoulders and turned her around.

"YOU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME?" she yelled as she struggled to get out of my grip. Man this is way to easy.

"Hah! Sorry darling, but you never did. And besides, you owe me remember?" I said smirking at her scrunched up face. So hot when she's angry…

"Actually I believe that it was YOU that owe's ME!" she huffed.

"Mellow your yellow babe, you never told me that you're the daughter of the head man." I said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't? Well possibly that's the reasoning that you're being much of an annoyance to the daughter of the Head Officer. I can have you in detention!" she said.

"Take a chill pill, do you always use such big words?" I said looking at her, not touching her. Yet.

She turned around and crossed her arms above her chest. "Do you always use such saying's and slang?" she said smirking at me now.

"Ouch, down with the count." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. I caught up in front of her and smirked.

"Hey, if you stop using such big stupid words, then I'll stop using the sayings."

"Stupid big words? I prefer them as proper sophisticated educational…." She started but then looked at my annoyed look. "What?"

"You're doing it again…." I said rolling my eyes. She smiled.

"Fine. There happy? I'm done." She said uncrossing her arms.

I smirked and slung my arm around her waist. "Well since your done, we have about 20 minutes for a make out session sweetheart."

She immediately took my arm off of her and she put hers on her hips. "Ew! You disgusting vile ogre! You should start thinking of a change to your personality!"

"Okay one, your doing it again." I started as she opened her eyes in realization. "And two, naw, change is good, but I like my personality if I say so myself. You're the one who should change! All uptight and preppy. I wanna see the wild side of you hot stuff."

Princess narrowed her eyes in frustration… Annoying her, is just toooooo easy… I put my arm around her waist.

"Me? Change?! CHANGE IS BAD!...." she started, my arm was still slung around her waist. I smirked devishly at her. "No…. change is GOOD!" she cried as she kicked my in the lower land…

"GOD." I cried in pain as I held my crotch and kneeled on my knees.

"How do you like that for a change?" she smirked as she patted my Mohawk, (which was untrimmed just because of her. Thank God. No thank Courtney)… and she walked away. Leaving me holding my kiwis.

(A/N)

Me: How do you like that for a change? LOL, well I want you guys to vote on my poll which story should I update! Pretty please? I love your guys' feedback!

Duncan: Feedback?! FEEDBACK?! AT LEAST GET MY ICE FOR MY…

Courtney: Don't do it.

Me: I know. Anyway! The next chapter will be realllllllly creepy. So here's a sneak peak! Duncan and Heather form a secret ------- (will be revealed in the next ch) and the night training will take place!

So yeah, bummer. And if you guys care, take my poll! Review! Send me your feedback!

Duncan: And send ice!!! Gahh…. (whimpers)

Yeah, if you love Duncan, send him some ice!

Courtney: *pats Duncan's back* there there Dunkey… you'll get ice… eventually.

Me: EVENTUALLY!!! That brings back memories from the Amanda show! LOL.

Okay I didn't actually like this chapter a lot. But I hope it makes you readers happy! I know I said this chapter was gonna be 10x better, which I don't think it was… maybe 2x? 2? 1? Ugh.

-Thanks for the people who review'd! And made story alerts… fav authors? (possibly rarely) If I had the opportunity to give you guys Gilded Chris', I totally would. But I need Gilded Chris, and Chris' permission.

Chris: You got that right!


	4. Heather's Evil Plan

(A/N)

Me: Duncan won yay! And sorry for the delay, more info will be at the bottom. AND… OMG CHRIS IS BALD!! (but I heard on wiki, that it is false) so phew.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA.

Xxx

(Heather's POV)

Oh…my… god… I just saw the little daughter of the Head Chief herself kick someone in the crotch. This was going to be difficult. And by this, I mean befriending her since she's my way to fame and fortune.

The man that got kicked was crouching on the floor holding his crotch. He had a Mohawk and piercings… the usual bad boy posers. I walked up to him making him glance at me, then scan my body. Perv.

"Hello gorgeous…" he mumbled as he smirked a stupid smirk at me. I flinched and rolled my eyes as I lied my way into a plan.

"Oooh. Compliments from a bad boy like you?" I messed with him as he stood up brushing the dust of his shoulders.

He continued smirking. "Bad boy? I wouldn't call me, a juvenile, bad." He said obviously pointing out that he is a evil devil. I faked smiled and faked laugh.

"Oh you, I'm Captain Heather Wong, and you must be…" I said sticking out my hand.

"Duncan. Duncan Calton." He retorted as he shook my hand.

I smiled. "So, you and Miss Brookefield's huh?"

"Me and the Princess? She so wants me…" he said. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"_Right_. Anyway! I have a little task for a _sexy_… _badass_…guy… like you." I lied as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And what might that be hot-stuff?" he asked.

"Get me info on Courtney, and I'll be yours." I said rubbing his head making the green Mohawk leak through my fingers.

He hesitated for a minute and smirked. "Why ya need info on the princess." He asked stubbornly. I groaned and placed my arms now on my hips.

My face perked up in a cheery tone as I lied once more. "Just you know. I _really_ want to be best friends with her and show her around. Make her feel _welcome_. And you're the _only one_ that can help me do this." I said.

He hesitated once more and grinned. "Im in."

I grinned also narrowing my eyes. "Great. Now I'll need you to give me information from Courtney whenever I ask. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He retorted as he smirked.

I smiled and winked at him and walked away. I was walking to my cabin when someone pulled my on the shoulder.

"AHG." I yelped. "WATCH IT LOSER." I stared up to see Justin staring deep in my eyes.

I slapped his arm off of mines and put my hands on my hips. "what?" I demanded sternly.

"What did you ask for?" he said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What did you ask that rebel."

I rolled my eyes. "Like it matters to you."

He smiled a flashy pearly white. "Well, maybe I can help."

I looked at him and thought. With Beth, Lindsay, _and _Justin on my side. It's an extra help.

"I asked him information about Courtney." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Courtney Brookefield's? She's a lovely gal, what do you need her for." He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because. If I become best friends with her, she could give me a promotion, leading me kicking of Trent's high pedestal as Head Captain." I said.

"But you're already Head Co-Captain. And I thought you were dating Trent…" he said.

"I'm not actual dating that guitar hero… I'm just using him to kick him off of the captain's list and risk anything for me." I started. "… and of course mess with that goth freak Gwen."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, you and Gwen go way back into rivalry… So is this all about just being Head Captain?"

"Of course not! I'm much better then that, idiot. When I become Head Captain, I'll just crawl my way up to Head Co-Chief. Bring that stupid Mclean down and he'll never get his drama business. And once I'm co-chief… I'll become Head Officer/Chief, and I'll rule the school my way." I spoke pointing a thumb to myself. Justin smirked.

"That's the heather I know."

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Well, sorry for the insanely short chapter, but I'm in a rut… so here's what I'm gonna do…

Firstly, I need you guys to review and tell me ideas for DxC scenes! Like for example

Duncan makes Courtney get a cup of joe with him…

Yeah like that, so review PLEASE! For this story to continue… until I get a brain blast!! Thank you! Lend me your ideas!!!


	5. Indirect Kiss

(A/N)

Me: Sorry for not updating in like, forever. But you know, I have midterms. :(

Xxx

(Courtney's POV)

"Bridgette, where are you going?" I asked impatiently as Bridgette tied her hair into a sloppy pony.

"Chill Court, I have night training. Remember?"

"Oh." I put a finger to my lip. Bridgette chuckled and tied her boots.

"I'll be back at… 2 AM. Maybe earlier." She said as she started on the next boot.

"2 AM? Then what will I do all day?" I asked. It was 9 o' clock, and everyone would go to night training, except me, the newbie.

"I don't know. Sleep?" she noted as she walked out of the cabin. I sighed and rubbed my hair. Maybe I could start on a book, or something more advance, like starting my own. I pulled out a notebook and a pen, to start writing.

Dear Journal,

I've just started school, but I have not been happy ever since. I left my high class school for my so called father. I mostly wasn't doing this for my step dad, but mostly for my mother. Why was she so in to him? Was my real father not good enough? It hasn't occurred to me that my father was actually the problem of this school. Speaking of this hell, the worst part has to be the people. Some who have perverted minds and stare at me forever. I don't think I'm that quite special, to me it's like watching paint dry…

"Did I just tell myself I'm an utter bore?" I said out loud. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby to see what I just said. I shook my head. Of course no one would be around, I mentally slapped myself. I checked the clock that was hanging on the side of Bridgette's bed. 10:21. How long was I writing?

I rubbed my eyes from exhaustion. I pulled out my suit case, finding my pajama's. I pulled out my pink laced top and my pink shorts. My ear plugs, and my sleeping mask. Stripping down to my under garments…

"Nice peep show Princess, now would you just let me get some popcorn, then we can see the rest."

I whipped my head around to see Duncan leaning on the cabin's window smirking, wiggling his eyebrow. I wanted to scream.

"AHH---" I half started when he jumped into the cabin from the window and ran to me, clasping his hand over my mouth making it impossible for me to let out a shriek.

Duncan sighed, his face almost as close as mines. "Shh! Do you want Master Crazy barging in here yelling out "What the hell have you done delinquent!"?" he said in his Master Hatchet impression. I slapped his hand away from my mouth.

"Actually yes!" I snarled at him.

He chuckled facing down. "And, seeing you in this?" he chuckled lifting his face up, and gesturing his hands to me.

He was sort of right.

"---Well…"

"See?" he scoffs.

I grabbed my PJ's and quickly slipped the shorts on, seeing Duncan gazing upon me. "What?" I spat out.

I slipped on the top, with my snarl still planted on my face. He shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing."

"No! No nothing, what are you doing here?!" I barked. He looked at me, his icy eyes fierce.

"I came to see you." He clearly stated plopping down on my bed.

I growled under my breathes and pointed my index finger at him. "GET OFF MY BED!"

"Only if that pole up your butt gets out." he winked. I could feel the small warmness fill my cheeks, I quickly turn away to not see me.

"I'm the most chilled out person I know!" I snapped back.

He scoffed with a hint of laughter. "Probably because you're the only person you know."

"Shut it! If you don't get out of my cabin, I swear I will scream bloody murder at the top of my lungs!" I warned him. He put up his hands in defense.

"Like I said, chill." He growled. "Besides, you seem bored out of your mind as much as I'm bored out of my mind."

It was true, I was bored out of my mind, but anything was better then spending time with him. "Actually I'm not bored. I have plenty things to do."

"Like what?" he snapped back picking up my notebook. My eyes widened and I looked at him. He quickly flipped the page revealing my first written journal entry. "Your writing a diary? Score!"

"Duncan give that back you Neanderthal!" I cried out thrusting my body to grab it out of his hands.

I failed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist making me trapped around his tight grip. I felt his chest vibrating into a chuckle. "Let go of me!" I shrieked.

"I bet this diary has something about me in it." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I glared at him furiously.

"I mean it! Let go!"

He looked at the notebook, studying every word. A frown removed his casual smirk out of his face. He threw the notebook on the floor and shifted his position. Still locked on me. His deep icy blue eyes were locked on my onyx ones as he traps me against the wall.

"Do you really want to?" he asks trapping me with his arms on each side of my body. I cringed. His face went closer to mine, I nearly could feel his deep breathing on my face. "Tell me. Push me away if you want me to stop. Just say it." He said with a serious look on his face.

I opened my mouth, nothing coming out. I wanted to push him away, but my body wasn't agreeing. Was I that weak?

Come on, push! Get out! Do something!!

_No way, you want this. Your body doesn't want him to go._

My body must not be functioning right!

"—Dun……c----an…." I stammered, my voice uneasy. His face moved closer to my ear, I could feel his cold cheek on my hot cheeks from blushing. His ear piercings slid next to my cheek, the metal freezing every feeling from it. "St..st….stt…" I stammered once more, coming out like a squeak.

"Pfft…." He chuckled, bursting out laughing. He backed away from me, laughing with his hand on his stomach and one on his head. "Hah! You should have seen your face! I knew you wanted me." He laughed.

My body finally responded to me and I punched his arm. "NOT FUNNY!!"

"Yeah right! That was hilarious!!" he laughed.

"Ugh! I hate you!!" I snarled. He smirked.

"Love you too, Princess." He said with a wink. I wanted to puke… wait. Did he just say he loved me? No, no. It was a misunderstanding. He's just teasing me.

"I wish you called me by my real name!" I scoffed.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure." He said waving his hand in a gesture. "You know you like me."

"I so do not!!" I cried out.

"Whatever floats your boat." He scoffed. I folded my arms and stomped my foot on the wooden flooring.

"In your dreams!!"

"Actually, in your dreams." He winked.

"Like I actually like you! When pigs fly."

He rolled his eyes and scanned my body once more. "You know your PJ's are a tad bit short. Mostly suitable for my taste."

He was right once again. Wait what am I saying? How could someone like him be right about me? These were my favorite pj's though… "I'm a smart, sociable, sophisticated woman, who has rights!"

"All I hear is blah blah blah." He replied doing that puppet gesture with his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, how childish for a guy like yo---"

He placed one finger on my lips. "Shh. No one wants to hear you babble on."

I took his finger and moved it away. "And I don't want your finger in my mouth!"

He placed two fingers on my lips this time. He kept it there for about 7 seconds, then he finally placed his two fingers on his own lips.

"What the hell was that?"

"Language Princess." He smiled.

My cheeks filled up as I was blushing. He never smiles. Ever.

"what was that?" I asked avoiding his smile. His rare smile turned into a smirk now. That crooked smirk.

"You." He started pointing his finger at me. "Just gave me." He said, then jabbing his thumb into his chest. "An indirect kiss."

My heart skipped a beat. Indirect kiss? INDERECT KISS?

"-W-what.. but i… YOU!" I glared.

He smirked and chuckled as he opened my cabin window winking once more. He climbed out and jogged laughing away.

"YOU IGNORANT---!"

"Courtney?" asked Bridgette, she opened the cabin door and looked at me wide eyes. It was already 1 AM.

"Bridgette? Is that really you…" I said.

"Yeah… what happened, you looked like you saw a ghost." She said sitting on her bed, untying her boots and slipping on her sandals.

"Oh, I've seen much worst." I replied.

(Duncan's POV)

I jogged down to Cabin A, where the Queen sat on her pink lacy frilly white big fat bed. I opened the door.

"Well?" she snarled painting her nails. Her "Henchman" looked at me, painting their nails too with magazines laid out on their bunk bed. "Did you get the info on Courtney or what?"

I nodded. "Yeah here." I said giving her the ripped out notebook page that I sneakily stuffed in my pocket.

"That's it?" she snarled looking at the well written paragraph that Princess wrote. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, but I got much more." I added, turning my back smirking.

An indirect kiss.

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Well, I had to add some DxC moments. So here you go! Especially for .pekkykid75. who's been waiting for this.

Duncan: This took really long.

Me: I know! I can't get over it! Well I hope you guys liked this scene, I made poor Courtney confused and blind with love!

Courtney: I do not LOVE him!

Me: *cough cough* that's what she said *cough cough*

Review!


End file.
